Shiki: Heartbreak
by ZoeyCares
Summary: Everyone seems to hate Masao and Yoshie has been put in charge of protecting him and teaching him how to hunt... Yoshie X Masao... What can go wrong? Will they become a couple or... Will other things happen?


_**Author Intro:**__** Hello everyone... Before anything if anyone can draw me a Yoshie Standing by Masao I would love to use that as a cover for this please!?**_

_**So I was thinking. There is a certain lack of potential pairings on this fanfiction. There are a LOT [A LOT!] of Yuuki X Tooru AND Toshio X Seishin... And to a lesser degree there is Megumi X Yuuki... BUT I want to make some other ships to sail in our oceans and rivers...  
**_

_**I am considering using these people for future stories either shipping or something more morbid: Aoi, Atsushi, Akira, Midori, Satoko, Yuki[Nurse], and others. Also Tooru an Ritsuko because they didn't have much time together...**_

_**But for now this is a Yoshie X Masao Fanfic... I'm pretty sure you've never read a shipping of those two before? Start now...[Also my song dedication for this fanfiction is "Heartbreaker" by The BeeGees]... Forgive me for any errors in canonality and such... Take info from Anime and Manga and my own Assumptions.**_

* * *

**_Heartbreak- 1_**

_Our story takes place in the area abandoned by humans called Yamaira in Sotoba. The Shiki have made it their home base as humans from Sotoba don't venture there often. The Hierarchy of Shiki is Sunako, as the Leader; Chizaru and Seishiro and the "Jinrou" Tatsumi and Yoshie as the Generals/Leaders, Ebuchi as the doctor, The City Crew as the Army that goes out hunting in the city for Human Food in the city, followed by the community of Shiki that are currently vying to establish all of Sotoba as the "Shiki's Home"... Anyways This takes place right as Yoshie is making sure all the Shiki residents are taking shelter from the sunlight as Megumi comes to inquire about Yuuki._

"Excuse me, Yoshie" She turned to see Megumi walking up to her. She seemed to be upset. ' I was wondering if there was any news on if Yuuki has risen yet?"

"Well I was talking to Tatsumi" Yoshie wondered how she should address this " And unfortunately, he believes Yuuki was sent to be cremated in the city by his father..."

"W-What?" Asked Megumi. She fell to her knees. She must be pained to hear this news.

Yoshie was about to console Megumi when...

"Yuuki is being cremated?" came the annoying voice of Masao "In that case he won't ever rise up again will he?"

Masao looked pretty pleased with himself until Megumi started attacking him and saying "I wish you were the one to be cremated! You're the useless one here!"

It was a petty argument that Yoshie was about to break up, but then she remembered about earlier:

_Yoshie and Tatsumi were meeting to discuss how taking over Sotoba was going, when he started talking about their Shiki members when..._

_"By the way I need you to do a favor for me" Mentioned Tatsumi_

_"What's that"? She replied, expecting Tatsumi to either have a joke or a real request but judging from his demeanor it would probably be the latter._

_"I need you to teach Masao how to hunt" His tone was serious "It seem nobody from their village actually seems to like him."_

_"So why cant you teach him?" She asked skeptically__. _

_"Well" Tatsumi gave a slightly evil grin " I find him really __annoying. He is too cowardly to hunt and he keeps begging for blood from the City Crew. He has even received death threats from several people. I tried telling him that if he didn't start hunting we'd have to kick him out and make him to it on his own but all he did was whine and beg. So I talked to Sunako. She said that we had to be fair and decent with everyone because we're a family and that It's not right to send someone off to be alone and fend for themselves. She told me you'd probably be the best bet for teaching him... You're also around Yamaira more so then I am... Plus I'd probably end up kicking his ass if I tried."_

_Yoshie thought for a moment "Well... I suppose I can try..."_

At this point Masao was on the ground being kicked by Megumi as she said "You're not a real man, You're an annoying pest!"

Yoshie sighed and stepped in "Megumi, I think you've punished him enough"

Megumi stopped and looked at Yoshie "But.."

Yoshie continued " Plus I have some news for you"

Megumi came over and Yoshie told her "Turns out you've been accepted into the City Crew. Tatsumi told me earlier today so make sure to go see him when nighttime comes again. Ok?"

Megumi seemed to jump with joy. She really liked the city huh?

After Megumi left, Yoshie looked to see Masao still on the ground. Megumi must have kicked him in his nono spot... She went up to him with her arms crossed "You ok there?"

"You could have stopped her earlier" said Masao with tears in his eyes. He really was a whiner...

Yoshie held out her hand to Masao.

He stopped whining and said "Oh?" he took her hand.

Yoshie helped him up saying "You sure have a thing for girls who hate your guts huh?"

He scowled "Megumi doesn't hate my guts! She just doesn't realize the truth about me yet!"

Yoshie raised her eyebrows "And what is that?"

Masao gave off an air of fake superiority and false bravado "That I'm not like the others. I'm not quiet and boring like Yuuki is! Someday they will all realize!"

Yoshie scratched her head at his claim and said "Yeah well, for now I have something to talk to you about..."

* * *

_**Please Review and Tell Me What You Think. IF you love please Favorite and Follow.**_

_**Oh and also remember to try to UNDERSTAND one another.**_

_**I am VERY welcome to ideas and suggestions. Please provide me some!**_


End file.
